Nightfeast
by CanzetYote
Summary: FreddyXPeck. Oneshot. After discovering Freddy has a taste for chicken, Peck helps his ferret friend cope with his demons and reveals a secret of his own. Contains soft vore and romance between two male characters.


**NOTE:** _I couldn't find any dark, romantic fics about Freddy and Peck so I decided to make one myself. Keep in mind that this story contains sappy dialogue, bromance, soft vore and lots of feels. It's pretty depressing. Feel free to read and review!_

Freddy the ferret sat up in the attic of the barn. His mind was muddled and his heart pounded with fear. He has been sobbing as tears left dark stains down his muzzle. He looked down at a blood bag in his paws. Poking a hole in it with a straw, he began sipping the blood from the bag. Chicken blood. Tears of mixed emotions stung his eyes over the guilty pleasure but part of him loved the tangy taste of the chicken blood, the primal side that was hidden deep within his soul.

Peck slowly walked up the steps to see the tearful ferret sitting on a hay bale, drinking from the bag, "Freddy..."

Freddy jumped up and let out a yelp, "Peck! What are you doing up so late? You always sleep early!"

Peck shook his head and let out a sigh, "You don't have to hide it from me, Freddy. The blood bags. I know your secret. You've been stealing chicken plasma to help your cravings, haven't you?"

Freddy bit his lip and choked back a sob, "Well, I...I...YES YES YES, YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM A FREAK! I'M SORRY, PECK! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!"

The ferret burst out wailing and Peck sat down next to him. Putting a wing around Freddy's back, Peck pulled him into a close hug and let him cry it out, "It's okay, there's nothing wrong with it, Freddy..."

Freddy sniffled, bitter tears running down his muzzle and onto his red nose, "You...you mean you don't hate me for it?"

Peck gently wiped Freddy's nose with his wing, catching a tear before it could fall, "You're a ferret, Freddy. Being a vegetarian isn't natural for you. You can only keep up a charade for so long."

Freddy shook his head, "I...sometimes I wish I wasn't born a freak. Every time I get hungry for...blood, it just breaks my heart. I'm scared...one day I'll hurt you, Peck."

Peck raised his wing to his beak and kissed the ferret's tear from his feather, savoring the salty drop on his tongue like a fine wine, "And even if you do, Freddy, I'll still be your soul mate."

Freddy blinked, "Soul mate?"

Peck squeezed Freddy's paw with his wing tightly, "Freddy, you may not know it, but I love you deeply. All those things we have done together fills my heart with so much joy. You're really more than a friend to me, Freddy. You're my world. I love you with all my heart. Basically, what I'm trying to say is...I'm gay, Freddy. Are you okay with that?"

Freddy blinked a few times then burst out laughing, "What a coincidence! It just so happens that my voice actor is gay himself!"

"So, you're all right with it?" Peck asked softly as a tear trickled slowly down his beak.

Without thinking, Freddy licked the tear off Peck's beak with his tongue and wrapped his arms around the chicken in a tight embrace, "Of course I'm okay with it, buddy! I don't have much luck with girls, ya know."

Peck sighed and closed his eyes, "But, Freddy, there's something else I want to say..."

Freddy gasped, "Are we gonna get married? Will there be cake and a band? Do I get to wear the wedding dress? How expensive are wedding rings? Will we get to have CHILDREN? Cause I love kids!"

"Woah woah woah, slow down there, Freddy. What I'm trying to say is that...I have a vore fetish." Peck confessed.

Freddy blinked a few times, "Isn't that a kind of cheese?"

Peck shifted his body so he was sitting on Freddy's lap as he put his wing around him, "Actually, vore is...wanting to be eaten alive."

Freddy blinked, "So?"

Peck rubbed Freddy's back, "Freddy, it's unhealthy to keep your instincts hidden for so long. If you want to eat me so badly, why don't you just do it? I promise I won't be mad at you. I can even write a note explaining to the others about my fetish."

Freddy shook his head as hot tears misted up in his eyes, "I...I'm sorry, Peck. I've given up on that a long time ago. I don't want to hurt you because...I love you too much."

The ferret stepped out into the patch of moonlight and turned to face Peck. The chicken watched as a single tear rolled down Freddy's muzzle and his heart broke in two as the ferret spoke, "I...never told anyone this...you don't know what I've been though..."

Freddy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "When I was little and back with my parents...I was taken to a kindergarten for ferrets. The kids there...hurt me real bad..."

"What did they do?" Peck asked worriedly, still sitting on the hay bale.

Freddy blinked back salty tears as he recalled the painful memories, "They would...beat me up, hurt me, call me names but the worst was when...I was walking home from school because my parents forgot to pick me up. A bunch of kids tackled me and one held me while the others...punched me...over and over again. And...they punched me so much that it went dark..."

"Freddy..." Peck whimpered softly, tears forming in his eyes.

Freddy was now struggling not to cry, "I...n-n-normally don't...r-remember...stuff...so e-e-easily...b-but that...thing...the...p-p-punches...I...remem..."

Freddy was now reduced to a whimpering mess, tears streaming down his face like rivers as he curled up in a fetal position. Peck slowly got up and moved towards the sobbing ferret, gently putting his wing on his shoulder, "Freddy..."

The ferret shivered and hyperventilated in the chicken's arms. Peck knew Freddy well and he knew what it was like when he got depressed. It wasn't a pretty sight because Freddy was normally so cheerful and energetic and crazy so whenever Freddy got serious, Peck knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong. The chicken let out a deep sigh, "I'm...sorry, Freddy. I...I've been a terrible friend. First, I ask you to eat me and then I bring up bad memories...I...I never meant to hurt you."

Freddy looked at Peck, his eyes red from crying, "It's okay...I mean, NO IT'S NOT OKAY! I mean...it's...no...I I I just don't know anymore, Peck. I-I'm so scared and confused. I...I want it to all go away. I wish I wasn't born like this..."

Suddenly, Peck pulled a hand mirror out of his hammerspace pocket, "Well, I think you're beautiful just the way you are, Freddy. Take a look at yourself."

The chicken handed the ferret the mirror and Freddy gazed at his reflection, muzzle stained with tears and eyes red from crying. Suddenly, Freddy growled and slammed his fist into the mirror, causing it to crack and he flung it clear across the room in a fit of anger, "DON'T REMIND ME OF WHO I AM! ALL I SEE IS THE EMPTY SHELL OF A MONSTER, A FREAK!"

Peck pulled Freddy into a tight hug, "Please, don't talk about yourself like that, Freddy. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"EVERYTHING is wrong with me, Peck. EVERYTHING!" Freddy sobbed into Peck's shoulder.

Peck sighed and he closed his eyes, "Freddy, my mother once told me that nobody is perfect. If anything, your imperfections make you all the more beautiful."

Freddy pulled out of the hug and gave Peck a sad smile, "That...is the sappiest thing I ever heard. But...thank you, Peck. You're a true friend."

Peck squeezed the ferret's paw once again, "You need to be strong, Freddy. You don't HAVE to eat me if you REALLY don't want to but if you do, I am completely fine with it. The thing is, I'm probably your only true friend in this world. The others wouldn't be very happy if they found out about your urges to eat me. I mean, they would banish you from this farm in a heartbeat. If you eating me leads to your banishment, then I'm being the selfish one for not thinking about your feelings. You've been through enough, Freddy. Being without friends is the last thing you need."

"I...just...wish I could get these thoughts out of my head. If only...I was born different like an avocado, maybe...I wouldn't think about it..." Freddy sighed deeply as he stared at the floor.

Peck chuckled a bit, "Freddy, if you were born an avocado, you would be turned into guacamole and put on a quesadilla."

Freddy smiled gently with a twinkle in his eye, "A chicken quesadilla?"

"Of course!" Peck replied, hugging the ferret closely.

Freddy let out a soft sigh, "In that case, my life would be complete. But if I'm the guacamole, would that make you the chicken?"

"Of course it would, Freddy!" Peck replied, hugging Freddy tighter. Sudenly, he heard a sniffle and a sob escape the ferret, "Freddy, what's wrong?"

"B-b-but what if whoever orders the quesadilla asks for no guacamole, we'd be separated!" Freddy whimpered with his eyes filling up with tears.

Peck brushed the tears from Freddy's eyes with a feather and held him tightly, "That'll never happen, Freddy. If that would be the case, then you would be the cheese, not the guacamole."

Freddy nuzzled deeply into Peck's feathered body as he let out a sigh, "That's good to know..."

Peck let out a loud yawn, "It's getting awfully late, Freddy. How about we call it a night?"

Freddy smiled as he nuzzled the chicken again, "All right."

And with that, the ferret and chicken fell asleep together, warm and content as they snuggled deeply with each other.

About an hour later, Freddy snapped awake and rubbed his eyes. He peered down at Peck and closed his eyes. The thought of chicken. The taste, the smell, the texture. The ferret choked back a sob. He didn't want to do it. He REALLY didn't want to do it. But his friend actually told him he wanted to. Memories of all the good times the two had together played through Freddy's mind as he allowed the tears to stream freely down his face. The ferret had never cried so much in one night but he felt like he could cry Niagara Falls. Freddy curled up into a fetal position and stared at his arm and looked at the scars of bite marks from his own teeth. He would often bite himself as a form of self-mutilation for thinking of eating a chicken. The taste of his own blood was all too familiar to him and the first time he bit, he gagged on the taste but eventually grew used to it.

But Freddy could no longer contain his hunger. He sadly stared at the sleeping chicken as he sobbed quietly to himself, "Maybe my tears can add a little seasoning before I eat you...I'm so sorry, Peck..."

Freddy leaned over Peck and shed a few tears onto his feathered friend. Wiping his eyes, the ferret opened his mouth, dislocating his jaw like a snake. Freddy knew he was capable of doing that as well as his "talent" for dislocating his bones at will. Closing his eyes, Freddy wrapped his muzzle around Peck and he began to slowly devour him. When he was finished, the ferret peered down at his belly, "Sleep tight, my sweet chicken..."

Freddy slowly walked out of the barn and gazed deep into the forest. It was pouring outside and the rain was coming down in sheets. He thought about his friends. Otis, Abby, Bessie, Pip, Pig, Duke...how they would all disown him and banish him if they found out that he really ate Peck. And now, he ate his only TRUE friend in the world. Of course, he could always spit Peck up but sooner or later, someone was bound to notice.

Freddy sobbed to himself as he remembered all the good times he had with his friends, the freezing cold rain mixing with the salty tears on his face as he made a mad dash for the forest. His enlarged stomach from swallowing Peck slowed down his movement and he soon tripped on a fallen branch. Trembling, the mud covered ferret slowly rose and looked back at the barn. Waving a sad goodbye, Freddy continued into the forest as rain lashed violently at his soft orange pelt.

Eventually, the rain stopped and he saw a small pond. Gazing at his reflection on the water's surface, Freddy sniffled a bit, "Peck, you were wrong...I'm not a ferret. I'm a monster, a freak. I'm sorry for eating you and I'm sorry for being a bad friend. I don't belong in the barnyard. I don't belong with other ferrets, either. I guess...I was born a mistake..."

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Freddy began wading into the murky water of the pond. He layed down and let his bloated body sink to the bottom. For once, the neurotic ferret seemed peaceful and serene as he gently drifted to the bottom and for once in his life, his crazed and jittery soul was finally at peace and so was Peck. The chicken had died peacefully in his sleep, inside the warm stomach of his crush. Although they were both dead, they both felt at ease and they knew they would be in each other's arms again in the afterlife. The end.

**NOTE:** _All right, before anyone says "OMG, you killed Freddy off so you must hate him!", keep in mind that Freddy just so happens to be my favorite character. It really and I mean REALLY pisses me off when people assume I hate a character because I kill them off/make them suicidal in a story. I went on a MASSIVE rant to this one guy about it on deviantArt and spammed his inbox with angry messages over this one Blinky Bill fanfic I did almost two years ago. So please, refrain from commenting about that. It absolutely INFURIATES me when people put false words in my mouth._


End file.
